farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary May Fairgrave
American |birth = 1993, Hope County, Montana, United States |ages = 25 |status = Player Determined |aliases = The Barkeep |occupations = Bartender |residence = Hope County |affiliations = *The Junior Deputy *The Resistance |relationships = *Mr. Fairgrave (Father) ✝ *Mrs. Fairgrave (Mother) ✝ *Brother (Siblings ) ✝ |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = Fall’s End (Mission) |role = *NPC *Ally *Quest Giver |gender = Female |height = 5' 7¾" (1.72 m) |weight = 120 lbs (54 kg) |hair_color = Blond |eye_color = Blue }} Mary May Fairgrave is an ally and local resident of Hope County, Montana during the events of Far Cry 5. The current owner and bartender of The Spread Eagle bar, Mary May desires revenge against the Seed family and Eden's Gate for destroying her family and driving her father to suicide. With little left to lose, she decides to help The Junior Deputy and The Resistance at any opportunity. She first meets the Deputy during the liberation of Fall's End. Once rescued, Mary will grab an assault rifle and help remove the remaining cultists from town. Afterwards, she pulls the plywood off of her board-up bar, and gets the place back in business. Mary pours shots for herself, Jerome Jeffries and the Deputy, and remarks that she and Jerone will keep the town humming as a base while the Deputy deals with John. She will tell the Deputy that the cult has stolen her late father's truck, the Widowmaker. With its mounted machine gun and large girth, it would be of great help to the Resistance, in addition to her personally. When the Deputy brings it back, she thinks back fondly of the times she would watch her father bring the truck in. She then remarks if the Deputy needs to use the truck against the cult, the Widowmaker is ready, the Deputy doesn't even need to ask to use it. Mary is recaptured by John when he reinvades Fall's End after the Deputy deals a lot of damage to his operation. During the chaos in the church, Mary grabs her rifle and helps the Deputy and Jerome secure the church while John escapes. After the town is safe, she hops in a van to pursue John with the Deputy manning the mounted guns to clear a path. When she reaches John's airstrip, she and the Deputy secure the grounds. Mary charges that she'll keep the grounds clear while the Deputy chases after John in another plane. After John's death and Joey Hudson's rescue, Mary grabs some beers to celebrate with the Deputy, Hudson, Nick, and Jerome. She declares that the Deputy will lead in Fall's End and beyond, and everyone will follow orders to get the cult out of town. Trivia *A note in the Medical Clinic reveals that Mary was tattooed by John like the other members of the Resistance. However, her body had an adverse reaction to the ink, and so it had to be removed prematurely. *Mary uses an AR-C assault rifle during the liberation of Fall's End and the battle in Jerome's church. Gallery Mary May.jpg|Mary in the trailer MaryMay.jpg pt-br:Mary May Fairgrave ru:Мэри Мэй Фэйргрейв Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Determinant